Atlan
|title = King of Atlantis (relinquished) |affiliation = Atlantis (formerly) Karathen |status = Deceased |DOD=After 3000 BC |movie = Justice League (flashback/s) Aquaman |book=''Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis'' |actor = Julian Lewis Jones Graham McTavish |gender = Male}} Atlan was the king of Atlantis prior to the nation's submergence, during the time of Steppenwolf's first invasion of Earth. He led his army to the shores to aid in the battle against Steppenwolf, and was one of the three people entrusted with the security of the Mother Boxes. Later, he went into exile and died when Atlantis sunk into the ocean during a test with the Trident of Atlan. His skeleton held the trident ever since, which was guarded by Karathen. Arthur Curry, known as Aquaman, later discovered and obtained it, and he became the true king of Atlantis. Biography Becoming King of Atlantis At some point, Atlan gathered the Atlantean tribes together into one civilization, and became the first king of Atlantis. He created a trident to rule the kingdom. Because of his lead, Atlantis faced great technological advancement. Invasion of Earth Around 28,000 B.C., Atlan led the Atlantean forces, who fought alongside the Amazons and humans against Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons during the New God's invasion of Earth. During the battle, Steppenwolf combined the Mother Boxes and used the power of the Unity to begin to terraform the planet into an extension of his home world of Apokolips. However, with the power of the combined forces of the Atlanteans, Amazons and Humans as well as Zeus, Ares, and Artemis of the Old Gods and Yalan Gur of the Green Lantern Corps, they were able to stop the invasion and destroy the Unity. In the aftermath of the battle, Steppenwolf and his forces were forced to retreat on their, and the three Mother Boxes were left behind. Fearing their power when combined, the three tribes of Earth decided to each take one of the Mother Boxes and guard them so that they could never be used again. One was entrusted to the Amazons, another buried by the Humans. The Atlanteans were also entrusted with one of the Mother Boxes, which they secured in a vault.Justice League The Great Fall and Exile Sometime later, a disastrous experiment with the Trident of Atlan headed by Atlan caused Atlantis to sink beneath the waves. As a result, he went into a self-imposed exile and died in a deep pit in the Hidden Sea. Before his death, Atlan left behind a message inside of an artifact that can only be displayed when inserted into a stand in the forge in the Kingdom of the Deserters, where the Trident was made. In the message, Atlan guides the true heir to the Trident, telling them that with its power they can unite above and below. Discovery of the Trident of Atlan In January 2018, Arthur Curry and Mera traveled to the Kingdom of the Deserters while in search of the Trident of Atlan. Upon finding the forge, Mera used her powers to insert some of Arthur's water into the artifact, causing the machine to activate, playing Atlan's message to the both of them. His skeleton still holds the trident, guarded by Karathen until Aquaman arrived, proved his worth and took it, at which point his skeleton crumbles.Aquaman Powers and Abilities Powers *'Atlantean Physiology': As an Atlantean, Atlan possesses incredible superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. While using his trident, Atlan could control the sea and the marine creatures existing throughout the planet. *'Marine Communication': With the help of his trident, Atlan could control marine life, as he saw when he used the trident to make two whales jump. *'Hydrokinesis': With the help of his trident, Atlan could control the water of the oceans, managing to create two large waves around him while he made two whales jump. Abilities ]] *'Expert Leader': Atlan was a highly skilled leader, capable of guiding Atlantis in the war against Steppenwolf. Atlantis experienced great technological advancement under his steadfast leadership. Equipment *'Trident of Atlan': Atlan wielded this trident throughout his life. *'Atlan's attire': Atlan wore this attire throughout his life. Relationships Family *Arthur Curry/Aquaman – Descendant *Orm Marius – Descendant *Atlanna – Descendant Allies *Atlantis **Atlanteans *Karathen *Amazons **Queen Hippolyta **General Antiope † **Menalippe *Humans *Old Gods **Zeus † **Ares † **Artemis † Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Apokoliptian Priests † ***Parademons Gallery Atlantean king.png Atlan_with_newly_forged_trident.jpg Atlan_Kingdom.jpg Atlan_experiment_with_Trident.jpg Atlan_projection.jpg Trivia *King Atlan was referred to as simply "Ancient Atlantean King" in the credits of Justice League, though he was later revealed to be Atlan. *In DC Comics, Atlan is the father of Aquaman, Orm and Deep Blue in the Post-Crisis continuity. In the New 52, he is the original king of Atlantis who went mad after his brother Orin betrayed him by ending his open race policy and murdering Atlan's wife and children. Atlan, overwhelmed with grief for the loss of his kingdom and family used the scepter to then sink Atlantis. *In Greek Mythology, According to philosopher , the first king of Atlantis was named Atlas, and he was the son of Poseidon and the mortal woman Cleito. *Despite the fact that Atlanteans have a human-like lifespan, Atlan somehow has lived for over 25000 years, having born before the Apkoliptian invasion of earth, and died some time after the fall of Atlantis. **It is possible that the Olympians granted him extreme longevity for his help during the Apokoliptian Invasion. This may explain why he eventually died shortly after the War of the Gods (during which nearly all Olympians died) ended. References External links * Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Deceased characters